


Found a Way

by ArcaneDesires



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoying boyfriends who find it hilarious, Annoying brothers who say innapropriate things, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fean - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends who love to torment, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This is the fluff you are looking for, does this even count as angst?, sinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneDesires/pseuds/ArcaneDesires
Summary: It's not right, it's not fair, it's just not. He never realised it until it was taken away, that he kinda loves hearing Finn call him sweetie, sweetheart, hell even honey though he's not as keen on that one, hence the problem now.And sure it's not only him, he knows he calls Hannah sweetie and well the others too. Most people actually. But it's just the way he says it when it's directed at him, the way he speaks with this fond tilt to his lips that he misses the most. It's only been a short while and he already misses it like crazy and his head hurts so much worse now.“Finn, please. I... I'm sorry, it just f***ing hurts and you're hurt, Daniel's been f***ing shot and I put you all in danger and I think I'm gonna f***ing lose my eye!” Fingers reach up and clutch into his own hair, what remains of it anyway, tugging angrily in frustration. He kinda wants to cry again, except it hurts so much, so he fights it with everything he has because what else can he do? He's so tired of all this emotional s**t!“No. No sweetie, it's OK. It's not in your eye, it's gonna be fine.”





	Found a Way

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention of someone throwing up in this. It's brief, I tried not to be too detailed but like Sean's hurt and stuff ok? Just for warning. Do I tag this? idk...

Waking up is hard, too hard, just too much. His head aches so fucking bad and his eye, shit his fucking eye is throbbing with every beat of his heart! Groaning, he shifts and the crunch of sharp glass being shoved aside reaches his ears through a haze of confusion and incredible pain. Pain that makes his stomach lurch violently.

“Oh shit! Sweetie don't... Don't move OK? We got you.” 

The words are slurred, or at least it seems it and though he really wants to just be anywhere but here, get away from all the sharp points that are prodding and poking him in some very uncomfortable places, he slumps back down and tries to take stock of things.

That voice, he knows it from somewhere, but where? Then another voice, muffled and further away or maybe he's just spacing, he's not sure, filters in randomly and fades out. There's a strange twang he can't place with a slight lilt to it. He knows that voice too, but how?

He tries to roll onto his side and almost screams when agony rips through his body and makes him pant to suck in desperate breaths. He fights so hard against the saliva rapidly gathering in his mouth. It gathers so fast he can barely swallow it and his stomach rolls again. 

No! No, no, no. Puking is the worst and he hasn't even been drinking or smoking too much to have an excuse for it. 

Hands are fluttering against his side, his back, the top of his head then. He wheezes at the ripping pain that spirals through his system when they do. 

“S-stop,” he hisses, unsure if the words are coming out of his mouth or just in his mind. The hands retreat though. So he spoke out loud after all then. 

OK so first things first he should... Another bolt of agony across his face and shakily he lifts a hand up to his face to find out why it's stiff. To figure out why it's all tightened in a weird kind of way that makes his skin burn and feel tightly pinched. A scolding is his reward for that one.

“Hey! Don't you go touching that, you'll only go making it worse,” comes that weird twang again. 

He clenches a hand into the jagged objects scattered beneath him and hisses when a sharp sting erupts in his palm now too. Well that's just great!

“What... Where... The fuck!” His hand lifts, he holds it out palm up and it's oddly warm, though he isn't entirely sure why. 

Calloused fingers hold it steady, hot breath washing over him like a blessing from the almighty. He almost sighs, but thankfully doesn't, the very idea of it makes him feel sick all over again.

“Hold still, alright sweetheart?”

He doesn't know what to say to that, how to respond in any way, so he attempts to nod dumbly and then retches. The movement causes the bile to rise right up into the back of his throat in a rush, hot and sour and sickeningly sweet all at the same time.

“Woah! Damn, you good there? Gonna puke?” 

That voice, the one that sends a hint of a warm shiver down his spine speaks again and he tries, tries so damn hard to turn his head towards it and open his eyes, but it doesn't work and everything is fuzzy and oh gods that hurts!

“Fuuuuuck.” He twitches his fingers and looks towards where the voice came from, but all he can see is a fuzzy blur that just makes his head spin even more. 

“Think that's a yeah. Damn Finn, we gotta get him outta here. Like now.” Another hand, softer and yet no less calloused appears next. This one flutters carefully against his neck and shoulder while the other voice moves ever so slowly closer.

Finn? He thinks he knows that name somehow, but through the sick dizziness and aching pain, he really can't place anything right now. 

He grunts, feeling like they've just punched him in the stomach when those hands grab a hold of him and lift him, slowly but surely into a sitting position. It's still too fast no matter how careful they are. The movements are making the acid in his stomach bubble and rise swiftly up his gullet, taste souring his mouth once more. 

“Oh god, oh god, I...” He heaves again, but this time not quite so dryly and is eternally grateful when strong, sure hands guide his head oh so carefully to the side so he can spit the foul tasting fluid somewhere. Hopefully not on anyone. Including himself. Especially himself.

Sound and light seem to rush back in, in one quick swoop and send his head spinning in those violent circles once more. Something else tickles at the back of his mind too and he groans when he tries to remember. 

“Easy there honey. No worries OK? You're safe.”

He blinks, and this time his eyes open and focus properly. Or well, one of them does anyway. The other one is sticky, blurry, won't actually open more than a mere slit and a wave of nausea sweeps over him when he tries to move it. 

The face in front of him, short brownish dreads decorated with beads, odd blue tattoo's on his chin and under his eye and those soft green eyes are super familiar, but he still can't place how or why he knows him.

“Where... Who... What...” The words catch in his throat, he swallows rapidly, once, twice, a third time and... No, oh no. 

What threatens to slip out next isn't words at all. He flails, stumbling to a crawl, ignoring the burning pain and the cries of alarm before collapsing on the edge of the ruined porch where he heaves out the contents of his stomach with a disgustingly wet splatter. A sound that only makes his stomach roll even more.

Once it's over there's a warm pressure on his back, soft words he can't quite decipher and a bottle of water held against his lips. 

“Rinse, spit and then take a small sip,” he's told with a certainty that it WILL be happening whether he likes it or not.

He parts his oddly dry lips, rolling to the side slightly so he can do as he's told, because what else is he gonna do right now. He rinses his mouth, spits it out and then swallows deeply and gulps down the blessed relief with a pleased sigh. 

“Woah woah there! You'll make yourself sick again.” A soft hand strokes through his hair just as another set of green eyes look back at him, a mixture of concern and possibly.. anger,written across her pretty face.

“Sorry,” he finds himself mumbling, studying her features to try and figure out how he knows her too. He does, he's sure of it, he just can't quite grasp how.

And then there's a light bulb moment, well more like a brick wall of memory and thought that slams into him and it all comes together. 

Cassidy, her name is Cassidy. The warm body behind him that sighs and settles a hand on his arm is Finn. His... sort of, maybe, boyfriend? He tries to turn to confirm this, but the world swirls around him again and he huffs in annoyance before another thought occurs to him. 

“Daniel!” He stumbles upwards, ignoring the cries and complaints from the other two and his own body. He pulls himself up against the wall and scans around with what little vision he has. His little brother, where is he?! The reason he's even out here in the first place, the one thing he truly has left that's his, his annoying yet beloved Enano...

“Danny boy is fine Sean. He's out cold right now, but he's breathing and mostly uninjured,” Finn informs him, concerned face almost dangerously close and hands fluttering in worry before him.

“Unlike you,” adds Cass with a stern pout to his lips.

If he wasn't in so much pain, feeling like he was gonna be sick again, so worried and relieved and utterly confused, he would have been amused by the way Finn seems to be trying to touch him, without actually, you know, touching him. It's kinda adorable he finds himself thinking, but the thought fades as quickly as it came.

He sinks back to his knees. Mimicking Finn's movements just now, he checks over Daniel in whatever way he can. 

“Shit, come on Enano, it's time to wake up. We gotta go. I fucked up again and we gotta go.” Even while he says it, tears spring to his eyes, bringing with it a burning sting that just makes him want to die in all honesty. “Come on, come on... Please.”

“Sean... It wasn't you. You didn't fuck up laddie. This one's on me.” A hand splays over his back as Finn comes closer again, rough fingers rubbing soothing circles into his skin through the fabric of his ever present hoodie. 

“Of course I did!” His words are yelled back, the action and the sound aggravate his damaged eye and the tears slip down his cheeks faster and harder than ever. “I said yes! I let him come here, I did this Finn! Not you, me! I could have said no, but I didn't and now, now you're both hurt and I don't know what happened and I can't fucking see! I think my eyes fucked!”

Only then did it fully occur to him that shit, he might actually be fucking blind or lose his eye completely and the thought sets off a chain reaction. Heavy breathing that rapidly evolves into a full on panic, his mind and body reeling with that realisation and the world starts to spin wildly and then fade before his eye. 

He can't breathe, can't see, can't, can't. He's dying, he can feel it and the only thing he can think of is, who's going to take care of Daniel now?

But then arms are around him, two pairs of them, Finn's from behind, Cass pressed against his side and they're both whispering words into his ear, against the back of his neck. There are sneaky fingers sliding down now, brushing over his stomach through the material of his hooded sweatshirt and he suddenly realizes, unsure why exactly it matters, that those definitely don't belong to Cass!

But it works, the surprise of that action, the warmth it causes to bloom throughout his system, brings a shot of clarity back into him. He takes one deep breath, another, then another and slowly, starts to come down from that panicked state.

“I'm sorry, I'm fucking sorry.”

“Nah, it wasn't all you.” Finn's fingers stop their stroking, just pressing against his body with enough pressure to keep him grounded, stop him floating away and that's good. Nice even. Yeah, alright then, he can do this. Possibly anyway. 

He nods, or makes some attempt to even though it hurts like hell. “Daniel come on. Please.” 

He reaches out, sweeping his brothers hair off his forehead, swipes his thumb over a small, apparently already healing cut on the others cheek before his one good eye locks onto the bullet wound. Shit! It's bleeding only sluggishly now but oh fuck what do they do now?!

He sways, and those arms tighten around him, holding him up and warm lips press a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“He's right you know. Both of y'all are at fault here. You both fucked up big time.” Her voice is quiet, but the tone is somehow still deafening. 

He swallows heavily, slumps forward, his head drops to his chest despite the throbbing ache that worsens with the movement. Being scolded by Cass at a time like this is like, like having his dad back again. Back and angry, so damn angry. The fact that he's let her down... Let Finn and Daniel down, let them all down, brings him a new kind of pain. 

The kind that can't be fixed with painkillers or hugs. One that will likely sting for a long time, if not forever. Does she hate him now? Wanna punch him? He raises his gaze to hers and regrets it immediately. He winces, the pain in his heart deepening and fights not to vomit again. 

None of that matters though, the physical pain, the churning in his stomach, the constant throbbing in his eye, because the look that Cassidy shoots at him makes him feel infinitely worse than anything else ever possibly could. 

Pissed doesn't even begin to describe the look on her normally beautiful face. It makes him feel more like shit than he ever remembers feeling before. She's not just mad, she's disappointed and that, that one thing is what hurts worse than he could imagine. 

“Cass.” The words are barely a whisper, croaked out from between over dry lips and he licks them before attempting to continue. “Please, I... Please.”

He's not even sure what he's asking for any more. Please don't hate me, please don't be mad at me, please don't kill me or please don't leave. Hell maybe it's a simple please help me fix this, though he's fairly sure it's all of the above and so much more that he just can't voice right now. 

Everything's screwed up and it's his fault because he went along with Finn's stupid plan!

“Don't you Cass me, Sean Diaz! We'll talk about this later. We gotta get the hell outta here for now.”

And yeah OK, that makes total sense. Fuck is Merrill even alive?! He twists his head to look back into the devastation of what was once their bosses house and has to bite back a scream at the hurt that rips through him at the action. A small whimper of it still slips out anyway and it hurts so much!

“Hey now, easy there honey. Calm down 'fore you hurt yourself yeah?”

He doesn't mean to, tries so hard not to, but the words slip out like venom before he can even begin to take them back. “Don't call me that!” 

The words sting even him, flung expertly like a well balanced knife and immediately hands are withdrawn from his body, held up in surrender and those eyes. The crestfallen look on Finn's face, something he never expected to see, is almost as bad as Cassidy's disappointed one. Way worse even.

He stumbles to his feet, turns away from both of them and leans heavily against the corner of the wall, dry heaving yet again. This is bad, so bad, concussion maybe? He pauses for a second, hushed voices coming from behind him. Meanwhile he takes stock of his various cuts, bruises and fucking serious injuries.

Definitely a problem with his eye so probably his head too. Scraped up hands and knees, those don't matter. There's a whopping bruise across the right side of his ribs from a fallen shelf, he thinks or possibly just from crashing into the wall. And finally, there's a sort of shallow and thankfully not life threatening cut on his thigh. Least he wasn't shot though. 

He turns so swiftly at that thought, that his balance completely fails him and he sprawls on the ground in a sad, pathetically broken heap. Finn sure won't think that's hot as hell. 

Next thing he knows, there's hands reaching for him, steadying him and helping him rise again. He turns to apologise, to just lean against Finn and leech his warmth, except he isn't there. He's over by Daniel still, who's totally passed out but is being carefully scooped up in surprisingly strong arms. 

“Finn.” He reaches out for him, slumping slightly against Cass, but abruptly drops his hand at the head shake he receives in response.

“Let's just get you both back huh?” Finn doesn't look at him really, doesn't use any kind of endearment, even the one that he doesn't really like unless it's a joke usually. There's no emotion, nothing. He's a blank slate as he carries Daniel over to the truck and lays him flat in the bed of it. 

“We'll fix this. ALL of us,” Cassidy whispers, squeezing his shoulder. It's not a gentle, comforting squeeze though and her words aren't so much a promise as they are a threat. 

He swallows, nods and clambers into the back beside Daniel with her help, then carefully pulls his little brother into his arms. He notices a piece of cloth tied around the bullet wound and sighs. Of course they did. He tilts his head back, a deep sigh escaping his lips and closes his eyes. 

“Hey soldier! Eyes open!” Cassidy chirps from the front seat while her and Finn take their places and start the engine. 

It rumbles beneath them, roaring to life and he shoots a blurry glance over at the house, but nothing stirs. No yelling, no crunch of footsteps over broken glass, nothing at all, not even the chirping of nearby insects or birds. At the knowledge that for now at least, they're safe and not about to be shot, he lets out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. 

Hesitantly, the fingers of one hand reach up, sliding around the swollen, blood encrusted wound around his eye. Or maybe it's in his eye? He's still not quite sure, but it stings like a bitch so who knows what's going on there. He quickly snaps his hand away when the body in his hold shifts, but Daniel doesn't wake just yet. That's a small blessing at least. Or is it a bad thing? His head is too fuzzy to remember properly.

The road is bumpy and he groans multiple times on the way back to camp, mind racing constantly. Is he about to be kicked out, yelled at some more, beaten the fuck up? Possibly all three and maybe, judging by Finn's face before, probably dumped too. If what they have is even dump worthy anyway. He's not sure of anything any more.

As soon as they pull up at their camp grounds, there's a flurry of noise and faces, all of them crowding close and checking them over, exclaiming how glad they are they're safe and all that. 

Anders and Penny move Daniel from his arms into Finn's and then help him struggle down from the truck bed with joint expressions that make him panic. Is it really that bad? He reaches up to touch it again but a voice snaps him out of it and like a soldier in the army, he stands to attention when the owner of said voice steps forward. 

“Don't you dare touch that! Shit, somebody help this idiot over to the bench and fetch the first aid kit.” Hannah's lips are pursed so much she looks like she's just sucked on a lemon coated wasp. 

Sean can't even bring himself to find that amusing right now though. So he drops both hands down, sinking onto the bench he's been helped onto like a guilty kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He lets his head drop as he hunches over, hands held between his knees even though it kills to do it. 

Glancing up at the approach of footsteps, he sighs because it's not who he wants it to be. It's Hannah and she looks as pissed off as ever. 

He gulps and licks his lips, attempting to say something, anything, but before he can they're both interrupted by another figure he almost didn't expect to see right now. 

“Ol' Finn's got this one Hans. Check on Daniel and Cassidy will you?” 

“Ergh fine, but this isn't over... Sean.” She turns on her heel and stalks off with a soft muttering he can't catch and wanders over to check on his brother and Cass.

“Yeah tell me about it,” he mutters back in response, even though she's already walking away.

He turns back and Finn's face is sort of almost blank. Except, not quite. He frowns and only just fights the urge to reach out smooth the slight furrow of the others brows, stroke a thumb over the dark bags resting beneath his eyes while they just stare at each other in awkward silence. Fuck! This isn't how anything is supposed to go, he doesn't want this, he hates it.

“Finn, I...” He starts to speak, hand moving of it's own accord towards Finn despite his decision not to, but he's quickly cut off by a shake of the head and a sigh that isn't his own.

“Let's just take care of this first yeah? We'll talk after.” Finn moves, rough fingers hunting around in what passes for a first aid kit and Sean flinches. 

It's not right, it's not fair, it's just not. He never realised it until it was taken away, that he kinda loves hearing Finn call him sweetie, sweetheart, hell even honey though he's not as keen on that one, hence the problem now. 

And sure it's not only him, he knows he calls Hannah sweetie and well the others too. Most people actually. But it's just the way he says it when it's directed at him, the way he speaks with this fond tilt to his lips that he misses the most. It's only been a short while and he already misses it like crazy and his head hurts so much worse now. 

“Finn, please. I... I'm sorry, it just fucking hurts and you're hurt, Daniel's been fucking shot and I put you all in danger and I think I'm gonna fucking lose my eye!” Fingers reach up and clutch into his own hair, what remains of it anyway, tugging angrily in frustration. He kinda wants to cry again, except it hurts so much, so he fights it with everything he has because what else can he do? He's so tired of all this emotional shit!

“No. No sweetie, it's OK. It's not in your eye, it's gonna be fine.”

He blinks, looks up through his one good eye and breathes out a shaky breath, finding a faint sense of relief that he hasn't completely lost his eye or Finn. Because there's a warm hand on his knee, fingers kneading gently, a sad sort of smile on the others lips and that fond look is on his face once more. 

He sniffs, sucks in a sharp breath and fumbles, reaches out to grasp Finn's face in his hands and flushes as he tugs him closer. The other male doesn't fight it, simply follows where he leads for once and snorts lightly in exasperation. Or so it seems. 

He flushes bright red and ducks his head, giving up because it's more than obvious this is the wrong place, totally the wrong time and maybe, just maybe, Finn no longer wants this. He's not entirely sure of anything any more.

“Not right now OK? We'll get back to that later. Gotta take care of that mess on your pretty face first alright?” Fingers release their hold and move up, some sort of antiseptic wipe in his hand.

“Honey,” he states with a hiss when the other begins slowly, so slowly cleansing the blood and dirt from his face.

“What was that?” Finn cocks his head to the side, smirking as if he knows exactly what he means but is determined to make him say it anyway. 

“You forgot the... You didn't say it.” Turning his face away, he avoids looking at him because he knows his cheeks are flushed a brilliant scarlet. Of course, given the heat that rushes over him, it's probably travelling all the way down his neck and chest too. 

There's a small sound, like he starts to speak but then thinks better of it and then that free hand is leaving his leg, moving up to cup the good side of his face. Finn shifts closer and Sean groans in pain when something digs into his skin. 

“I know sweetie, I know. Just hold still for a second ok? We gotta get the glass out so I can fix you up. Don't want it to scar now do you?” 

He huffs, glances to the side and catches the other's eye. If it didn't burn like there's lava coursing through his veins and especially in his eye, he would have rolled them upwards at that. 

“You said scars were hot. Sexy.” He winces when a sharp sting blooms then sinks back down into a dull, aching throb.

“And yours will be hot as hell sweetheart, promise.” He presses a gentle kiss to his temple, thumb stroking back and forth against his cheek.

He nods, grunts at the pain that flashes across his face, then opens his mouth to speak. He's once again beaten to it though, this time by Hannah who's looking at them in equal amounts of annoyance and amusement. 

“Hey lover boy, you're supposed to fix his face, not make out with it,” she announces with an eye roll before turning back to hover over Daniel, while Cassidy clutches his hand and whispers something or other to him.

“Maybe I wanna do both!” Finn calls back jovial as ever, but he makes no move to actually do so and simply guides Sean's overly red face back to his. He grins. “Let's finish getting you all cleaned up huh?”

“Yeah. Ok I guess.” Sean replies, leaning back on his elbows onto the table behind him. He tilts his face up so Finn can stand instead of crouching unsteadily in front of him.

“Hey now, don't sound so disappointed, plenty of time for all that later, once we figure out what we're gonna do now.”

It hits him then, hands clenched so tight on the edge of the table that the knuckles are bone white with the pressure, that they can't stay here. They no longer have a job, he's effectively made them all homeless AND jobless by going along with this stupid damn plan. I mean technically they already were but oh gods, what are they gonna do now? Are he and Daniel on their own again? Do Hannah and Penny even know?

He glances to the side, Finn's fingers plucking tiny pieces of glass out of the wound making him sickeningly dizzy as he does so and the glare Hannah sends his way tells him that yeah, she knows. And pissed doesn't even begin to cover it any more.

He sighs. “Hannah's gonna kill me.” Sean finds himself lifting the hold he has on the table with one hand and drapes it over his lap. He clenches it tightly into a fist, taking as long, deep breaths as he possibly can, just so he doesn't just throw up all over Finn or scream out his pain or something. 

“Nah sweetie, this ones on me and she knows it. You'll get the telling off of a lifetime maybe a cuff around the head once you're better. Me though? I'm the one who'll get murdered, by all of them probably.”

He scoffs despite everything and shakes slightly when the final piece of glass is plucked from the bloody wound. He tries to speak, but it comes out a little stilted and stuttered. He mostly manages to get his thoughts out though. 

“I'll, avenge you. S-steal all their drugs and spout... s-spout romantic rubbish over your grave.”

A startled laugh from above has him glancing upwards despite the blur in his vision, and the grin on Finn's lips is somehow worth it, even if he sways from the sudden action. 

“Thanks honey. Love you too,” He leans down, kisses him on the cheek this time and then shakes his head. “You could try to save me though ya know? Ol' Finn's worth that surely?” 

He shrugs, regretting it immediately and clutches his head with a groan. “I'm stupid apparently but not actually suicidal. Not getting in Hannah's way. Besides, think Cassidy's gonna murder me too, guess I'll join you.”

“Yeah, and then they'll steal little Daniel and raise him as their own. It'll be a massacre.” Finn shoots back and they both laugh quietly at the joke. 

“What's so funny over here? You boys being naughty again?” Cassidy questions, arms folded across her chest and an eyebrow raised in a mixture of curiosity and anger.

Finn steps back, much to his disappointment and she moves forward, grasping his face a little harder than necessary. 

“Nah sweetie, we're being good now. Promise.” 

She squeezes, whether it's voluntary or by accident he can't quite tell, but it sends a bolt of agony ripping through him, a strangled moan slipping from his lips. He flails at her hand, almost clawing at it, desperate to get her the fuck off him without actually hurting himself more, or of course, her. 

“Cassidy get off him!”

Finn shoves her carefully away, voice worried and all Sean can think is 'Thank gods. Please don't do that again.' He turns to the side, spits another wave of saliva and possibly some blood, out onto the ground. He's eternally grateful to have Finn's hand on his, steadying him even while he feels like he's about to shake himself apart. Fuck!

“Shit! Sorry Sean, I didn't mean to.” 

He gives something that vaguely resembles a nod, because he believes her, vindictiveness like that just isn't her style, he doesn't think and clutches at Finn's arm. The teen uses it to hold himself steady and he slowly raises himself up again. 

“I'm gonna sew that up alright?” She has a needle and some sort of thread in her hands, but he's sceptical.

He's fairly sure it shows on his face because she frowns at him and he makes an attempt to frown back. He's not sure he trusts her with sharp objects near his face right now. Or anywhere else on his body actually.

“Think I'd rather Finn did it,” he finally manages to mumble out, startling them all into laughing softly. 

“Sorry love, but you've seen ol' Finn's attempts at wood carving. I don't have the skills for that one. Cass is good with her hands though, you're safe.”

“I so didn't need to know that,” he shoots back tiredly, barely even noticing the new term of endearment Finn just used.

Her response is quick and ready. “Boys, always thinking with your other brains. He meant the guitar and stuff. Gotta be good at delicate things with that sometimes.” She steps closer again, holding out the needle and thread with a question hanging between them.

“Oh.” That, actually makes total sense now that he thinks about it and he blushes again at the fact his brain immediately went straight into the gutter. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought and he's just some kind of pervert now. 

It wouldn't surprise him honestly. Between Finn and his constant flirtations, things have been confusing for a while. And then add in Cassidy's almost equal flirtatiousness, Hannah wandering around topless both before and after her showers... The way she always just talks to him as if she isn't half bare, the complete openness these guys share in their bodies and sex, it's not really a surprise he sometimes jumps to the wrong conclusions, right? 

“Keep it in your pants pretty boy and let's get ya stitched up yeah?” Her hands are on his face again and she doesn't hurt him this time. The stitching is gonna kill like a fucking bitch though. “I'd say have a drink to steady yourself but I think you'd just throw it up again. So I'm gonna go as quick and careful as I can. Try to hold still if you wanna stay pretty.”

Suddenly Finn's there, legs shifting to rest on either side of one of his, one hand resting on his hip and the other stroking through the floppy mohawk like style he gave him just a few hours ago. It seems so long ago somehow. Like so many other things, it feels almost like another lifetime ago. 

He finds himself wishing he could just go back to the times when his main worries were making sure Daniel's secret was hidden, they were safe from the police, that his brother didn't hate him and admitting his sexual and romantic preferences to the people he currently admired more than anything.

He leans into Finn, the good side of his face resting heavily against his chest while he subjects the wounded part to Cassidy and her no doubt cruel needle. 

Fingers card through his hair and he closes his one good eye, his own hands clutching tightly to Finn's clothing. The needle sinks into his skin and he can't help it, he moves, attempting to jerk away. The hold on him tightens, keeps him carefully in place. 

Warm digits brush through his hair once more, around the shell of his ear, across his cheek and down his neck before moving back up and starting all over again. His face is pressed tight into the other's body, every groan and complaint as the torture goes on, muffled by the cloth of his top. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” His hands are holding so tight that even Finn gasps and those hands in his hair redouble their efforts to soothe him. It's not working, not all that well anyway, but he still likes it. 

It seems both Finn and Cass pick up on it though, because she pauses and he moves. Sean blinks, looks up as he does. Rough fingers cup his face and tilt it up while he leans down. 

“Almost done sweetheart. You can do this.” Finn's thumb strokes over his jawline and then warm lips press lightly against his own. 

His hold is tight for a slightly different reason this time and even though his eye slips closed, he can still feel the lazy smile that breaks out on the other males face. 

Those lips press chaste kisses to his cheek, the edge of his lips, jaw, neck, just about any where he can reach and it isn't even sexual. But it's nice and it definitely relaxes him. So much so that he's distracted enough to notice, but not really care so much when Cassidy's needle pierces his skin once more. 

Then finally there's a slight tugging, Finn's pulling away with a soft sigh, and it's over. The burning pain is back to an aching throb once more. 

“Nice distraction there Casanova,” Cassidy mutters as she reaches for a sterile pad and a bandage. 

Finn cleans him up once more and he just about manages to hold himself still by sheer willpower alone, not ignorant of the pain, but forcing himself not to scream about it. His eyes never stray, don't leave the older males face even for a second. 

“Hey, it worked didn't it? You're not complaining are you?” He raises an eyebrow at Sean and smirks.

He rolls his good eye and bats at Finn's outstretched hand. “Shut up,” he shoots back without any real bite to it. 

Cassidy practically cackles at the way he blushes, places the pad against his eye and his wound and then wraps the bandage carefully around his head. 

“Alright there Rambo, you're all good now. Ya wanna tell me what the fuck this bullshit was all about?” Her face is stern once more and he instantly regrets that there's not more wounds that need immediate attention for her to deal with. The rest can wait but he could do with that kind of thing right now.

He's saved by the sudden feeling of a small body barrelling into him like a damn freight train. 

“Sean! You're OK! Are you OK? I'm sorry, I'm fucking so sorry and... O-oops! Sorry.” Daniel babbles at him, squeezes his arms tightly around his waist and then frowns when he glances up to his wounded face. 

“I'm fine Enano. Nothing time won't fix.”

Small hands almost reach out to touch his face, but he pulls back with a shake of his head that makes the entire world tilt on it's axis once again. 

Daniel doesn't reply, but he sniffles, tears streaking down his face and Sean can't do anything other than tug him into his lap and hold him close. 

“Hey, it's OK, we're all fine.” He intends to say more but Cassidy moves and he almost flinches at what he's sure will follow. It doesn't, but it's a close call.

“We'll talk about this later. You ain't getting out of it so easy.” Her green eyes are narrowed, lips pursed and he gets the feeling if he wasn't injured right now, she'd punch him for dragging Daniel into this mess. He wouldn't blame her in all honesty.

“Later. You can yell at me and whatever, all you want then. I won't even run away, promise.” He adds the last bit deliberately, in a mimicry of Finn's words from before, trying and ultimately failing to raise even a slight smile. But she doesn't smack him, so it's a win he guesses.

“Are you alright Daniel?” 

His brother nods, lifts his head to wipe at his damp eyes and holds out his newly bandaged arm for inspection. “Hannah says it wasn't deep, I... I was l-lucky. I'll have a cool scar like you though.”

Great, just what he wants, just what Daniel needs. He refuses to let him keep swearing, doesn't let him drink or smoke, doesn't steal in front of him even though that stupid racist ass-hole had totally fucking deserved it and tries to raise Daniel in a way their dad would have been OK with... And of course the one thing Daniel does like him is get into a deadly situation and get a damn battle wound. How many times is he gonna fuck up before he starts getting this right?

His musings are cut short when a larger body flops down in the space beside him and warmth seeps into him in a long line where Finn's body presses against him. He turns his head a little, more grateful than he can ever say when an arm slips around his waist and without thinking, he leans his head against Finn's shoulder, sighing when the other rests his head gently on the top of his own. 

It's nice like this, stupidly, dangerously nice and he hates it because he's fucking terrified he's gonna lose it and soon. But for now...

“Ummm... Sean?” Daniel's voice pulls him back. The younger males gaze slips between him and Finn repeatedly in confusion. 

Oh right yeah, he kinda neglected to mention this new development to his kid brother huh? This isn't exactly their usual kind of hug and clearly his brother seems to have realized it. 

He sighs. Their dad had been so accepting of so many things, had raised them that way and well he might not have had 'the talk' with Daniel, this talk especially but um, well he doesn't have to worry too much about explaining this right? 

Anxiously, his bites his lip, glances up at an amused Finn and sighs. Of course he won't get any help there. “Thanks,” he mutters to the elder, shifting slightly when those fingers begin stroking odd patterns against his hip, side and thigh. He turns back to his brother. 

How does he even begin to explain? How much does he need to explain? “Uh right, yeah see well uh... Last night or well earlier I guess? Um we uh...” 

Yep, he's off to a fucking amazing start there. He groans and gives up for a second, burying his face into Finn's neck and sighs again. 

“I don't think he needs to know about that part sweetie,” Finn tells him in a whisper.

And yeah maybe he has a point. Just stick to the here and now. “Finn and I... Uh we...”

“You like boys now?” Daniel interrupts, innocent curiosity written across his face. Clearly he never got the memo before all this. 

“Yes. No. I mean... Fuck! I've always liked guys OK? Just, never enough before.” A shrug is the only thing he can do because that's as good an explanation as he can give.

“But you like Finn enough.” No judgement, just understanding and a strange desire to be sure of all this and he thanks whatever deity might be listening right now, if they even are, for their dad. He misses him so much! But he's so, so grateful for having been raised the way they were. It makes this so much easier.

“I, yeah. I like Finn. Kinda a lot actually.” No point in beating around the bush any more, if he's gonna lose Finn or any of them soon then he kinda wants him and the rest of them to know how he feels.

“Me too sweetie, me too.” Finn kisses the top of his head and he all but melts into him.

“Oh. Ok!” Daniel shrugs as if everything is suddenly fine again and Sean feels ridiculous for having over thought things so badly.

There's a few moments of silence and then a question that shocks even Finn into stupefied silence. “So are you guys gonna try fucking in the tent now? Cause I live there too and that's just gross.” Daniel's nose wrinkles at the idea of it and he blinks up at them both.

“Daniel! That's not... No! Fuck no! What the hell?! And stop swearing brat!” He can't believe his brother just said that. Perhaps explaining things back at the motel was a super bad idea after all. 

As an after thought he flicks his brother on the forehead, who giggles wildly and then Finn leans down.

“Well, I dunno. I was kinda hoping that maybe we could... I mean your tent is bigger than mine and...”

Sean goes rigid, glares up at the beaming Finn and scowls. “Finn! For fucks sakes, both of you need to shut up right now. That's not... You can't say shit like that in front of my little brother!”

Daniel is already springing away, cackling in apparent delight before toppling right back into shock again. “Ewwwww, that's gross Finn! I thought you were my friend!”

Finn laughs, kisses Sean briefly and then takes off after a giggling Daniel while he calls out to him. “I am! But your big brother is totally hot so I'm stealing him away from you. But only sometimes!”

He gets down from the bench, walks unsteadily over towards the fire and flops down next to Cass. He half expects her to cuff him around the back of the head. She doesn't thankfully, but she does eye him warily before giving a soft sigh.

“Hows your eye?” she asks instead. “How do ya feel over there?”

“Like shit actually, thanks for asking.”

Hannah snorts from the other side of him and Penny winks over at him. “I'm sure there's someone around here who can make you feel better,” he announces with a grin.

Sean decides it might be time to start a new life as a tomato, or maybe a beetroot considering how red he seems to be turning lately. 

“He's not exactly the monogamous kind you know?” Hannah's words are sharp and matter of fact, but somehow not mean. 

He nods, only feeling mildly nauseous when he does. The pain isn't so bad right now. Or perhaps all this stress and confusion is just blocking his pain receptors somehow. “I know that,” he says, because well, he does. They explained it quite well last night and he actually sort of gets it. He huffs. “I just... I like him too.” 

Her hand slaps down on his thigh with an odd kind of reassurance. “Hey kid, cheer up. It's not all bad alright? Even if you did fuck up big time.” 

And yep, that's about what he expected right now. He deserves that one, won't argue with her on it. Just hunches over, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He's not really sure what to say now and is just about to speak up, just to end this weird silence around them when a body thumps down behind him.

“Hey sweetie. Come on now, I told ya we got a connection didn't I? Don't panic or anything, we'll work out the rest later OK? For now we gotta get outta here ya know?” 

That mellow tone, the accent that makes him weak in the knees isn't really helping right now but he's right. They can't stay, who the hell knows if Merrill or Big Joe or worse, might be on their way here right now. 

Is he OK with all of that though, with the things Hannah just implied? Honestly, probably no. But does he really have a problem with the way things currently stand? Also kinda no. It's confusing and it all swirls around his head while Daniel curls up against Cassidy's side and yawns in that annoyingly cute way of his. 

“Yeah, I know,” he finally replies, a brief glance as he turns his head towards Hannah because she's on the side where his bad eye currently is. There's no anger on her face, surprising him a little and no judgement either. Just a mild curiosity that quickly dissolves into a weirdly settled, almost happy resignation. 

“Well, guess we better get packed up before Big Joe or Merrill tries to come and murder us all.” Hannah says, moving to begin standing up. “And hey, maybe I can find a new fuck buddy while we're out there,” she adds, leaning down to whisper into his ear before moving away. 

Huh. Unexpected but wow, um OK? Sean just stares at her wide eyed, well one of them anyway and snorts. “Yeah maybe you will.”

“Wait, what did I miss?” Finn asks, glancing between them with a soft frown on his face, looking at them like he can't quite figure out what just happened or even how or when it actually happened.

“Just... It's nothing. Private business, don't worry. It's fine.” He turns with a soft grin on his lips and Finn sighs at him but smiles fondly so he knows things are fine. 

“Alright, but I expect an explanation one day.” Finn winks at him. He gets up, patting him on the leg in the process and stretches. “Time to go then guys. I'm really gonna miss this place.”

Sean moves to stand up, only slightly surprised when a hand is held out for him and only half reluctant to take it. But he does and Finn helps pull him upright with ease.

“Me too. I really like it here.”

“It's a shame we didn't... I'm sorry we didn't get the money and everyone got hurt. I didn't mean for this to... I'm sorry!” 

Suddenly wind starts swirling a little harder around them and Sean panics, quickly striding over to Daniel with only a slight wobble and wrapping him tight in his arms. “Shit dude! Stop, it's fine. Fucking stop, please.” He pleads desperately, hugging his brother to his chest in an effort to make him stop. 

He can already hear Penny growing concerned and suddenly both Cassidy and Finn have their arms wrapped around them both, holding them so tight, his bruised ribs start to ache fiercely. 

“Hey little man. It's gonna be alright, it's totally good.” Finn replies, stroking a hand down Daniel's back.

The other one curls around Sean's waist and he leans into it with a tired sigh. Cassidy speaks up from beside them.

“Hey kiddo, we got it. Come on now, ya'll didn't really think we left with nothing did ya?”

It takes him a second before his brain connects the dots, and then realisation floods in like the rising sun. Shit, did she just... Are they fucking kidding here?!

“Are you, kidding me?! The fuck dudes, you didn't think to like... I dunno, fucking say something?!” 

He glances around, noting Daniel's suddenly beaming smile. Almost laughs at the way he raises a happy fist in the air, wriggling out of their hold and giving an excited little dance by the now cold fire. 

“I'm sorry. Next time you're both fucking dying, we'll be sure to share that we got the money ya'll broke into Merrill's house for, 'fore we save ya.” 

Alright so now she's kinda pissed again. He pauses and Finn kisses him again before nudging his shoulder. 

“Come on now Princess, chill,” Finn tells her before he turns back to Sean. “Let it go sweetie. We got it, now let's get... what is it you say Cass? The hell outta dodge a'fore we run into more trouble? I'll save you a seat sweetheart, just go pack alright?”

“That was just terrible Finn. You didn't even try!” Cassidy exclaims, striding over towards her tent to begin packing her stuff. “Come on lover boy, time for another journey,” she adds, swatting him on the back when she goes past.

He gives up with a shake of his head, the flurry of activity around them growing increasingly faster as the group goes into frenzy 'save our asses mode' and calls out to his brother. “Daniel, come help me pack. Between my one eye and your messed up arm, figure we can get most of it done at least.”

His brother comes bounding over with a grin and nods. “We got it Sean! I know things went bad, but we did it!” 

He realises belatedly that they must have given him some sort of painkiller if he's this happy and not flinching in pain. Maybe he'll question that later, but for now...

All he can think is 'yeah, but never again,' quickly followed by 'and it should never have happened in the damn first place.' Instead he simply wraps his arm around his brothers shoulders and leads him back to their tent to begin the great escape. “Yeah, I know Little Wolf. Now let's get out of here.”

“OK!”

Daniel bounces ahead, quickly beginning to cram his stuff into his bag haphazardly with his good arm and Sean sighs. He's gonna have to rectify that in a minute. But he stops, turns to where Finn is packing his own things and stands behind him. 

“You better,” he states without any hint of context. He wonders if Finn will even get it.

It takes a second, the cogs whirring in his brain as Finn turns to face him and then the last words he spoke seem to come to mind. He chuckles softly, rises to his feet, wraps his arms tight around him and his voice comes out just next to his left ear. “Always sweetie. Always.” 

Things might be completely fucked up right now, but he kinda feels like it'll somehow be OK anyway. He still has Finn, Daniel, Cassidy, Penny, Hannah, hell even their dog and they have the cash too. It's not ideal but it's a damn good start. 

“I want painkillers too. This shit hurts Finn.” 

“Whatever you want baby, anything you want.”

That's a new one, but he's too tired to question it right now and honestly, he's not quite sure he believes that yet, but yeah he'll take it anyway. He'll take anything these guys are willing to give him honestly, especially Finn. Because he has a family again and that's worth more than fucking anything right now. Even his eyesight. 

And if a few tears leak out, Finn either doesn't notice or just doesn't say anything, though he does hold him tighter and Sean, he just doesn't care right now. He's allowed this and screw everything else. Just screw it all! 

They're all together and mostly whole, what more does he even need right now?

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't even know what this is anymore to be honest. But like, I just totally wanted to get in on the whole Sean/Finn thing to be honest. 
> 
> I would like to thank the people on the Sinners discord for giving their opinions and well if any of you are here, I hope you like the whole thing as much as the preview I showed. And if not, I'm so sorry! But like I love these boys and I was so sad after the ending of Ep 3, even if the super super bad thing didn't happen in any of my play throughs so I wrote this. It's cute in the end! I hope? 
> 
> And if this is bad, I haven't written in soooooo many years and I totally apologise, but I tried!


End file.
